Change Me
by Artificial Sanctuary
Summary: A one night stand had never felt so life changing. Len x Meiko. Pure Smut.


**Change Me**

It all had started with a lovely little crash.

Leaning against a wall with a moonlight figure, tears falling hard and sake bottle in hand was a very wasted Meiko. Sliding down the wall to sit on the cool feeling tile flooring of the Vocaloid home, the brunette ran a free hand through her hair as the sake bottle rested in the other, tightly held as escape laid within it's liquid. Muttered in weak slurs, the singer tugged at the locks her hand held, closing her eyes as she thought of the weakness pulling her heart strings.

"Blue haired bastard..." She sighed, sake bottle turning in hand to swish it's insides.

The little green haired brat was to blame for it. So what if she sang better and wore all those cute little outfits? It wouldn't change the way her boyfriend looked at her, right? After all, the master made them for each other. Their voices complimented each other's and somehow it felt that maybe they had what humans called love. With a swig of the sake bottle, the brown eyed woman wiped her lips with a weak chuckle, feeling foolish in her naive like thinking. Straightening out her red leather skirt, her eyes fell as the feeling of depression picked at her robot little heart.

Was this all she was created for? Wasn't there people around the world that wanted to hear her sing? Her name in huge neon lights of red as millions of fans before a stage cheered, 'Meiko, Meiko.' Did those dreams really just fade? Squeezing the sake bottle a bit, tears began to form in the glazed brown eyes.

"Onee-chan?"

Turning to the voice, the brunette smiled, ignoring her tears as she saw the blond teen come toward her and lowered on his knees before her. Len looked much older than he was, just his wide blue eyes were enough to make him look so sweet and innocent. Lazily, Meiko tilted her head to him, raising a hand to stroke the young boy's cheek as she thought of words to speak to him.

"Yes, my Len-kun?" She slurred, her brown eyes looking him down as her hand slipped to capture his tie, twirling her fingers around it as she pulled him a bit closer. Blinking, the blond vocaloid only stared to the woman, smelling the alcohol on the hot breath to touch his face, he easily knew she was drunk but it was the tears that made him focus.

"Why are you crying?" Len asked and Meiko only shook her head, what did the boy care of her useless pathetic dreams, her stupid relationship that would be lost to some child, the reason she drank until she mindlessly stumbled home to end up in the same position she was now. The sake bottle was set upon the floor as the female vocaloid looked at the teen's expression, the serious little pout and wide blue eyes. Raising her now free hand, she traced the outline of his lips, at that moment she wanted to ask him. Why so serious kid? With another pull of the yellow tie, Len didn't budge as much yet Meiko moved herself closer and broke the diving space between them.

The innocent blue eyes shot open as time seemed to have stopped and the hands of the clock spun backwards, the feel of a heartbeat began to race in his chest as the heat of a fire smeared his cheeks. The eyes of the woman were closed; everything she had was pushed into the sober less kiss she gave, tugging the teen's tie so he pressed against her. Len shivered as he felt the wet touch at his lower lip and felt himself fall forward as Meiko had laid herself upon the floor, making him dominate over her. Our of panic, he pulled away and panted as he stared the woman in her weak wanting brown eyes.

"Onee-chan..."

"Len-san...please..."

With fear stricken eyes, the blond blinked and shook his head. The pull of his tie grew a bit more and once again, he was lost in another kiss, the taste of alcohol tainting his tongue as lips were parted and another tongue tangled his own. A sense of heat wrapped around his body and attempting to look, his face was turned back into another kiss. Meiko had wrapped her legs about the teen's waist, holding him just close enough so she could have every ounce of him to herself. Hands rushed through his hair, he could feel it. A fire like touch warmed his cheeks as the teen felt the breath of a moan touch the inside of his mouth. His hands trembled upon the flat tile flooring, his body certainly neither felt shaken up with something, neither lust nor control for that matter. The teen formed his hands to fists upon the tile flooring as he withdrew his lips and pausing to look at Meiko, she lightly hiccuped, her cheeks pink as she certainly looked tipsy.

A pulse thudded in his head and heart as heat rose from his body. It had certainly gotten hotter in the room, yeah? Len decided as he panted and felt the fabric of his clothes stick to himself, squirming a bit as he felt his lower half was stiff. The red clad woman giggled and traced a manicured painted red fingertip down the opening of her top, parting to where her cleavage showed with a lustful blond haired boy melted to puddy with a tasteful red smeared across his cheeks. Swallowing hard, the blond teen watched as the red top was pulled over the brunette's head and tossed aside, leaving only a pair of overly plump breasts in a bra of black lace. Lust corrupted the woman; her bra next to fall and reaching a hand to her lower half, her red skirt leaned at one side of her body to show her black underwear, a small pink bow at the top center. Cute, real cute.

"Come on Len-kun," The woman hiccuped through a purr, raising a hand to caress through the teen's hair, moving it's way up to tug at his small ponytail and release the hair it with held. "I'm sure you're better at this than Kaito, just pretend it's like...Spice." She softly cooed and ran a hand through the now loose locks of the blond, moving herself closer to nuzzle and breath in the warmth the teen held.

"What do you say, Shota?" Meiko said with a giggle.

Len felt his breathing become slightly hesitant as the breasts of the woman pressed further into his chest. Yet he couldn't help the bulge in his shorts and the temptation that formed at his core, he could feel his face hot with color and his body tremble even move. With slow cautious hands, he ran down the curves the vocaloid had and tugged at her skirt. It was pulled from the thin figure and leaving a pair of lacy panties next, Meiko did the job of handling that piece of clothing. With a pout, her hazel eyes overlooked Len with a raised eyebrow. He was still fully clothed, though with a hand sliding down the thin fabric against his chest, words choked up in the blond's throat as he heard Meiko lustfully purr. "Len, are you going to take your clothes off? I don't mind doing it for you; Onee-chan is here to help."

The blue eyes blinked as if the words had suddenly pumped life through the teen, his eyes too distracted of the now bare plump breasts now out in the open, the nipples slightly erect, baring pink color. Len loosened his tie with one hand, gripping the bottom of his shirt with the other as he lifted it over his head and tossed it aside. His fingers lightly fumbled at the button on his black shorts, giving an annoyed look to his clothing, he continued to fumble in embarrassment. A pair of red finger nail painted hands touched over his and simply undid the button, slowly taking the zipper in hand, it was lowered. Len flickered his eyes up to watch as Meiko had bent over before him, pulling his shorts from his lower half roughly as she lustfully eyes his boxers. Running her tongue over her lips, the female vocaloid inched the waistband down and with a swift grasp, captured the teen's limp member in hand. Receiving a gasp in return, the blond suddenly came to attention as he straightened himself against a wall.

This must be his first.

She assumed as she caressed her fingers onto his member, gently stroking him to not go too fast. Moving closer, she based her mouth and enclosed the twitching member with warmth and saliva. A warm moan droned to her ears and Meiko swirled her tongue against the shaft, bobbing her head at a steady pace before going deeper and deep throating the entire length. Len's hands were shaking upon the tile flooring of the room; he moved them to rush through Meiko's shortened brown locks, gripping them with little strength as his gentle blue eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head. "O-Onee-chan...ahh..." He managed to speak out, his voice shaking as a warm pleasure rested within him. Smirking to herself, Meiko gave a playful sudden jerk upon the teen's member, earning a thrust to the mouth and a whimper. The grip within her hair had tightened, expected as she seemed to have gotten slowly in speed. Instantly, things sped up. She worked her hand fasted as she pulled her head up, using her tongue to swirl the tip of the now hard erection. "Onee-chan...n-no stop...If you do that I-I'm gonna..."

Meiko withdrew herself, removing her hand as she stared at Len face to face, smirking as the erection twitched for attention, having been only seconds away from sweet released. She damn well knew how close he was and looked to not care, the glaze of drunken lust in her eyes once again. "Your turn." She said sweetly and grabbed Len's wrist, moving his hands to her breasts to touch, making him squeeze her roughly. Len watched her hands fall as he continued on his own, squeezing gently and then soon a little rougher. There seemed to be a trail of bite marks flowing from the fair skin of the woman's neck, Len knew she loved rough play. It was obvious whenever she was with Kaito and abused him. Everyone knew she was just that kind of person, well after the alcohol she every little squeeze, Meiko arched herself into the touch, shaking her head as she lowered one of her hands between her legs. Len instantly caught her wrist and shook his head with a faint grin, knowing her intentions. Instead, he led his hand between the legs, seeing the begging eyes of Meiko as he lightly poked a finger into her entrance.

Then another and another, until she moaned his name.

Exactly that was what she did as her toes curled in moments of pleasure, her voice smooth as she countlessly repeated his name. "Leeen~ harder, go rougher...A-Ahh...more, more..." Meiko stirred and threw her head back as she closed her eyes, feeling the fingers thrust further into her, fingers that now was soaked with sweet juices of the older vocaloid. It was a feast to the eyes, hearing the voice moan his name, watching as the brunette lightly bit her lower lip and shudder in pleasure that dug at her core. The fingers sped up in action, forcefully pushing deep within the entrance of the drunk. Len used his other hand to caress one of the slightly erect nipples as he bit as the other one, giving a little nibble but then a soon full on bite. It nearly drove the woman of red over the edge, though she didn't want to go out like this. "Leeen~ don't tease, I need you now," She purred and opened her eyes to look upon the young boy, who held a glazed glint in his blue eyes. Len nodded and withdrew his fingers, gazing to the cum soaked digits which he poked into his mouth, licking off the substance cautiously. The taste was sweet. Meiko watched him, not having to say his name twice as she was pounced instantly by the shota.

Lightly, Meiko set her arms to rest around the blond's neck, nuzzling him as she softly whispered, "Don't be afraid to hurt me." As if that was any calming advice at all, Len sighed and brushed the blond locks that had begun to fall into his face. Setting his hands on the wall behind Meiko's form, he positioned himself and thrusted within the woman with a grunt, feeling her arch into him, the blond kept still for a single second before thrust in again. The rhythm was kept slow and steady, it was his first time after all and it was certainly magical how it was being spent. Gritting his teeth, Len continued to thrust over and over again into the brunette, hearing her muffled moans against his neck. The hands of his began to claw into the wall, feeling the tension of his length throb inside the open walls of the woman's entrance. At a now steady pace, Len felt his heart thud hard and quick, his grunts now soft 'Ahh's as he pushed himself against Meiko and in to the center of her core. Meiko was busy at his neck, giving soft butterfly kisses to the tender skin and soon bites which led to a tweak of pain cause Len to thrust harder into the brunette; acting from the jolt of pain he was caused.

Somehow, they were making love.

His heated form smacking into her's as she made markings upon his neck, moaning loudly to the blissful rhythm that was keeping them together. Meiko hugged her arms tighter around the blond's neck, wanting to feel more of his heat, more of his panting at her ear, his moans of her name weak on his lips. "O-Onee-chan...Mmm..." His smooth voice gasped and Meiko smirked as that, running her hands through his loose blond hair, capturing the locks with curling fingers. "Yes Len-kun? ~ Mmm? ~" She purred and the teen arched into the thrust he gave, cursing sweetly as he found his body numb to lust. "Shit." He hissed and lowered his head as he felt weak, feeling the ability to continue at the end of it's thread. "I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum..." He told her between pants and a faint moan. Meiko nodded and reached to nibble at the boy's earlobe, her lips moving to whisper, "Do it, cum for me Len, cum inside me...please..." She gasped and gripped Len tightly in her arms, following his sudden speed as within seconds, both met at their climax with one last moan at their standstill. Meiko shivered as the substance filled inside her, her body slightly weak as she looked to Len who collapsed against her in a fit of pants.

Meiko moved her hand to slowly graze her fingers over the blond's head, comforting him with a light kiss to his forehead to show a sign that the deed was done and that things were going to be okay. Even though this was a one night thing to drown out her tipsy sexual frustration, somehow things would be okay. Feeling the blond nuzzle into her, she imagined his speeding heart beat begin to falter to thuds, his panting faded to steady breaths and his eyes of loving blue closing and weakly, he held his arms around her waist. With her head up, Meiko kept her eyes high on the starlight that shined onto her face as she watched the night grow older and older by the hour, continuing to pet the young blond's head. Things were going to be okay, she told herself and smiled hard enough until she believed that. Feeling the hot breaths of the blond at her neck, Meiko briefly closed her eyes and bathed in the moment. Maybe in the morning, Len forget all this and so would she and everything could be normal. Kaito would take her hand and love her and Rin would pull her twin by the hand and both would return to where they belong. "Onee-chan..." That drifted the brunette out of her thinking, lightly fluttering her eyes open, she puckered her lips a bit as she whispered, "Yes, Len-san...?" Waiting for the answer, silence grew shorter once the blond spoke plainly. "Do you still hurt?" Silence stabbed hard and twisted the invisible wound until Meiko forced herself to breathe, blurs of green and blue still dazed in her mind, swirling like ballroom dancers to an orchestra.

"No Len-san...not anymore." She simply lied.

For he was just a kid still and to worry of little things such as that was pointless. Falling back into the arms of sober company, Meiko nuzzled the little shota in her arms, holding him closely so that skin touched skin. Retreating back, Len moved so he could be face to face with the older vocaloid, finding the emotion she hid in her brown eyes. Weakly raising his hand, he parted the bits of brown from her face, able to trace the tears lines that were visible by the starlight that became the only source of light in the room. The look of the blue eyes made her want to leave again. To drink until she couldn't remember her name, to stop singing so everyone would stop comparing her to Miku, to stop begging for love like a sick puppy. Mainly, to stop crying over the same thing every day but forcing herself to smile with a bottle of saki in hand or sing until only bitter high notes came out and even made the master cringe. Sometimes, it surprised Meiko of how grown up Len looked. With his serious expression of a pout and bold blue eyes, bits of blond fallen along his face, she resisted the urge to touch her hands at his cheeks and she smile at how much he had grown. She couldn't do that now, terms were different as of now though she would still be his onee-san, his older sister and even a motherly figure though she would never look the part. Drifting forward, Len's expression shifted to become calm, ridding of any leftover emotion as he lifted his hand to touch Meiko's cheek, capturing her as he pressed his lips back to her's. Slowly, he retreated back merely a few inches and whispered softly in a hot breath. "Don't lie to me..."

With that, she stared to him and chuckled. Certainly, he had grown.

"I wouldn't dare to, my little shota..." She said and brushed his hair from his face, snaking her arms around his neck.

His blue eyes mesmerizing her, proving that love was truly complicated and had to lie in secrets and lust.

Though even he couldn't change her, though with enough nights such as these, he could try.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm alive again. :) Alright now, please don't starting bashing this pairing please, I know how complicated some Len fans can be when the shota is paired with certain vocaloids. I felt like writing a bit of smut and as I couldn't find any Meiko x Len (as if it was a surprise), I decided to write my own as you all know that crack pairs are my guilty pleasure. I have been rather down and writing this seemed to distract me enough to smile and sober my emotions a bit. I wrote this to Change Me by the lovely Meiko as she is somewhat my favorite vocaloid though she isn't given much credit. Anyway, please review if you wish too. Thank you for reading.


End file.
